Various types of sensors are used with electrical generators and similar types of equipment. For example, capacitive sensors generally may be attached directly to a wall of a stator with a permanent adhesive. If the sensor needs to be removed, however, a substantial amount of force may be required. The sensor can be damaged or destroyed during the removal process. Likewise, there is the risk of damaging the stator or the generator itself. Further, the information that might be gained from sensor analysis could be lost or corrupted.
There is a desire therefore for a mounting device and a mounting method that would securely position a sensor in place adjacent to the stator wall or similar locations while allowing easy removal of the sensor if required. The device and the method preferably should provide flexibility for different types and sizes of sensors as may be desired.